


You Saw Through Me

by quietdetective



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gen, Invisible Snufkin, M/M, forgotten snufkin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdetective/pseuds/quietdetective
Summary: Snufkin was a quiet child, quite content with staying outside by the creek or the forest. He loved the outdoors  and felt cooped up in his home, with all his siblings and his mother, the Mymble. He was so quiet that he didn’t notice when his voice was lost, his body forgotten and invisible.





	1. All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote this really quick cause I loved the premise. Keep in mind I haven’t really watched or read any moomin material so sorry if it’s inaccurate. ^^

Snufkin would never blame anyone for his ailment, as he knew it wasn’t meant to come to this. His mother, the Mymble, didn’t mean to neglect him so, it’s just with so many children who were loud and rowdy, the one quiet one would be left in the dust. He was often forgotten due to his quiet nature and his need for space, though Snufkin still loved to be around people he just needed some time and space sometimes. It was no wonder he faded, no one would notice if he was gone. 

Snufkin currently couldn’t see any sign of himself, and by the time he noticed he couldn’t see his tail or boots he had no voice. The Mymble was so busy she didn’t look twice at feeling a tiny tug at her large coat before continuing on her way, either imagining those tiny hands or they quickly ran the other way, she thought. Snufkin didn’t begrudge his mother for this, but he was saddened by how little it seemed to matter that he wasn’t around. 

The mumrik decided it was high time he became independent after a week of being invisible. Perhaps he’ll appear again once he was no longer being reminded of his transparency due to multiple run ins and trips. He packed his bag with his blanket and tent, his mouth organ and food. He didn’t take a lot, he needn’t have it for where he was going. 

A vagabond, Snufkin thought, one who wandered near and far till at last like in a fairy tail he was found again. He felt himself smile at the thought before lifting his bag and leaving through the front door, a brief wave of sadness washing over him along with the sense of relief from being out of the suffocating house. He loved his mother and his siblings, it just wasn’t the life he was meant to lead. He waved at the house before hiking his bag up and walking down the little path that lead to the woods, the feeling of freedom welcoming him like a friend he didn’t have but always needed.


	2. I’d Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin wandered as he was always meant to, passing days then weeks then months and then years. He’s heard stories and witnessed many things, yet he never appeared as he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks to everyone who has commented! I really appreciate the support! Here’s another chapter

Snufkin didn’t appear like he hoped he would. It didn’t affect his adventuring too much, as he slowly started to appear again bit by bit. First his little mittens that were mix matched, then he oversized coat, then his worn boots and tattered hat. The only thing that didn’t appear again was himself, and his voice. Snufkin began playing his mouth organ as a way to fill the quiet between the birds and bees, as well as the nights when he felt the closest he could to lonely. 

 

He didn’t regret his decision to leave the only home he’s known, as he’s slowly realized it wasn’t a good place for him. The neglect hurt him more than Snufkin would like to admit, as he grew older and older and still remained lost in a sense. He never knew how love felt, at least that’s what he thinks. Snufkin was so independent that his mother felt no need to see to him when he was alright by himself. He didn’t like being invisible much, but he couldn’t just go up to someone and hope they’d care enough to help him. He wasn’t sure he could appear again. 

 

Snufkin has heard stories of his heritage as he has caused minor chaos, not liking authority much does that you see, the Joxter who was his father apparently caused quite a stir with his own tendencies; and others calling his mother foul things for how many children she has. Snufkin always made sure that they know what they shouldn’t say in polite company. 

 

Currently the wanderer was headed north, playing his harmonica as spring slowly came over him. Snufkin loved the warmer months, with the sun and fishing and nice people who were always extra nice when the weather was good. The colder months were lovely too, but Snufkin always found himself having a preference. 

 

As he wandered he didn’t notice the field he slowly walked into, still playing his mouth organ quite proudly. He’s gotten better over the years, with signature green hat on his head with slightly newer clothes that he managed to sew himself with a lot of trial and error. Snufkin was so into his own head he didn’t notice the person who was similarly wandering until he walked into them. 

 

“Oof!” cries the other creature in a soft voice as Snufkin bumped into them, abruptly stopping his playing while he tried to figure how his surroundings once more. His backpack was heavy so it was quite difficult to get up. “Oh are you okay?!”

 

Snufkin looked towards the voice and was met with the sight of the softest, most round looking creature. They were very soft and quite cuddly looking, the perfect friend shape. His eyes widened, and suddenly he was very happy he was invisible as his cheeks warmed up. 

 

“Oh no! You’re quite invisible! Unless you are meant to be this way? I don’t think I’ve heard from Papa about anyone meant to be invisible though.” The other worried about, his soft paws gently touching Snufkin’s arm and his own paw. “I’m Moomintroll! Can you tell me you’re name?”

 

Snufkin, for the first time in a while, was saddened that he didn’t have a voice. He shook his head, knowing his hat was a good way to see his actions. 

 

“Oh! Alright. Let’s get you to Moominmama! She’ll know what to do. If you don’t mind?” Moomin asked, and Snufkin smiled at this creature’s worry, not happy to have worried the kind creature but more having someone actually care about him and his condition. Snufkin got up and helped the Moomin up. 

 

“Cmon then!” Moomin took Snufkin’s one in his hand and led him to a quant looking home just over the hill. Snufkin barely noticed where they were going, more focused on Moomins soft and warm hand holding his. 


	3. People are Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory that’s long forgotten by one party.

A sunny afternoon, a gentle breeze blew through the valley where a little boy was playing in the tall grass. The boy was rather scruffy looking, his hair every which way with a pale brown dress that had a lovely bow just below his chin. The little one let out a little chirping noise before ducking down into the grass again, his little giggles giving his spot away easily to the ears of those who listened. 

 

A similar chirp was let out before a rustle in the grass was heard, the creature who was listening quickly descending down on the boy. The little one let out a scream of surprise before loud bursts of laughs erupted, smiling at the creature, also known as the Joxter. The Joxter looked down at his son and smiled, nuzzling his head. 

 

“Now now little one. What have I said about sticking your head up?” He asked, running his paws through the ruffled hair of his son, Snufkin, trying to tame at least a part of him. 

 

“Don’t cause it makes noise that others can hear!” Snufkin answered, smiling at up his father, the game quite a joyous pastime due to it allowing them both to release their natures in the forest without too many around. As much as the Joxter loved his family and the Mymble, he still had his solitary nature at heart and needed to be away at times. It just so happened that his son inherited that trait of his, the need for solitary while not hating being around others for a time. 

 

“Exactly. I could hear you and your little laughs from a mile away” The Joxter teased, tickling the young boy to release more pent up energy. 

 

“Dad! Stoppit!” Snufkin cried out, laughing too hard to get much more out. 

 

“Hmm I don’t know, you might not have had enough giggles for today” The Joxter laughed. He never thought he’d be so happy, with every new event that occurred it shook what he though he knew. He was so self assured he never quite realized he could love one thing with this much of his heart. “Love you” 

 

“Love you too” came a little gasping reply, but the words came with a happy smile. Snufkin climbed into his fathers lap, reaching up for his red hat that was always on top of his head. The hat was placed on the boy’s little head and he was engulfed in it. Giggles followed with little hands pushing the hat up enough that his bright eyes looked up with such strong adoration that the Joxter’s breath was taken away. 

 

There were times that Joxters and Snufkins needed to be alone, but other times they just needed to be around one person and they’ll be happy. 


	4. I Was Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to deal with when your parent fails you.

It’s well known to most people but not all, that parents can really mess up sometimes. Whether it’s intentional or not, sometimes they aren’t the people you believe them to be in your head. They can be better or worse, and shades or grey. It’s a sad tale, for this means when something traumatic happens, you can’t really pin the blame since it wasn’t meant to be this way.

 

The day was new and the sky was clear when Snufkin had run out of his room, hoping to pull his father out of the house and into the wild to play once more. He heard quiet sobbing but thought nothing of it, for he was young and selfish. When he saw it was his mother crying, he wasn’t sure what to do. He was but a small mumrik, one who looked up to those around him for guidance and answers. He was at the age of questions, and this was no exception.

 

“Mother?” Snufkin walked closer to the Mymble, keeping his footfalls soft and gentle like his father had taught him, holding his tail in his little paws. When his mother looked up, she gasped, and began to cry harder. It was unfortunate this was the age he began to look more and more like his father. “Mother, what’s wrong?”

 

“Oh, Snufkin.” The Mymble pulled her child close, burying her face into his hair to hide her tears. She made herself take some deep breaths, squeezing Snufkin once before letting him go. “It’s nothing. Go off and play.”

 

“Mother, where’s Father?” Snufkin asked, looking up at her with those wide and curious eyes, mirroring the Joxter’s disposition down flat. He was so confused when the tears that were finally leaving filled up her eyes once more. It was difficult being a child, especially one who was so similar to their parent it hurt.

 

“He’s, he’s not home right now Snufkin.” The Mymble replied, hurriedly wiping at her eyes as to not break in front of her youngest again. “I don’t know when he’ll be back.” The if wasn’t present, but both parties felt it.

 

“Oh.” Snufkin hesitated before leaving, not sure what to do anymore. His mother seemed to wish for solitary, just enough time to come to terms with being abandoned by her love. She was aware of how Joxters were, but she had wished for something different.

 

Time passed, as it always does, and sadly that’s where the tale began. Snufkin tried his hardest to stay strong, attempting to play with his sisters multiple times but it was hard. He did not look like them, he did not like playing like them, and all he wished for were the games his father would play with him. His father’s attention was always solely on Snufkin when they decided to play together, and he wouldn’t have to fight for the right of a parent’s love. When you have as many children as the Mymble though, it was hard to guarantee they all got their share.

 

The Mymble tried her best, mending her broken heart slowly but surely, and tried to ensure her children were kind to one another. It was so hard to look at Joxter’s boy though, seeing their similarities and Snufkin’s sadness over being left behind. Unintentionally, she tried to keep Snufkin off her mind, it made her grief worse. With such a quiet boy it was easy, she didn’t think about how odd it was, when with Joxter he was always so loud. To be quiet meant to be left alone, and sometimes that’s all a mumrik wants.

 

As a mother, often it’s said that you know when your child is in pain or hurt. It’s a pity the Mymble did not recognize the signs as not only her grief but her son’s.

 

It was a solemn day when the Mymble realized she hadn’t seen Snufkin in a while, and when searching for him realized her mistake. The last piece of her love had left after such neglect, and it didn’t matter if it was due to invisibility or not. She failed as a mother the moment when she first pushed her son out of her mind.


End file.
